High frequencies offer the potential of wide bandwidths. The narrow beamforming enabled at these frequencies (along with high penetration losses) provides high spatial containment of the transmitted signals. These frequencies may be referred to as millimeter wave (mmW) frequencies. The precise frequency range may range from approximately 28 GHz to 160 GHZ or 300 GHz with a special interest in the unlicensed V-band (60 GHz band) and E-band (70/80/90 GHz point-to-point band). Even higher frequencies, (sometimes referred to as terahertz (THz)), may be used and may be are applicable. The V-band is of particular interest due to the ˜7 GHz, (depending on country) of unlicensed spectrum available and the growing ecosystem of under-development standards such as WiGig, WirelessHD and the like. Existing 60 GHz standards such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ad and IEEE 802.15.3c specify procedures for initial beam acquisition and subsequent beam tracking. However, these procedures are inadequate to address more challenging wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) mobility scenarios in outdoor applications. Moreover, they do not leverage measurements from neighboring cells to aid WTRU tracking.